Albus Potter and the Secret Monster
by snowman965
Summary: Hogwarts is being attacked by a monster. It s up to Albus and his fellow first-year friends to stop it. My first fic ever, so please don t be mean.


**Author`s Note: This is my first real story, so please don`t et mad at me if my story`s really bad. I know that there are a lot of Albus Potter fics out there, but this is mine. This took me around 2 long hours to type, so please leave a review, follow, and favorite. I hope that you guys will enjoy this first chapter, and feel free to leave feedback on your favorite part, what you want to see in the next chapters, etc. Be sure to follow and favorite for more chapters!**

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

Albus woke up to thud on his window. He turned around and saw that an average barn owl carrying a very formal looking letter was lying on the windowsill. He yawned, stretched his arms out, and got up. Albus walked over to the owl and picked up the letter. He was very anxious, and it could be the letter he was expecting all summer. Albus inspected it. It was an invitation to Hogwarts! Albus was overjoyed. He was scared that he would be a squib, or even worse, a muggle.

"Mum!" he yelled.

"Yes, Albus?"

"I got my letter!"

"Great!"

Albus was a little disappointed in the lack of enthusiasm, but he supposed that his mother would have expected it anyway. Then, he decided to show it off to James, his 2nd year brother. James had been teasing him about being a muggle the whole summer. He walked across the hallway, and then tripped on a wire.

"James!" He tried opening the door, but it was shut.

"What?"

"Did you put this wire?"

"What wire?", and he opened the door.

"Never mind," Responded Albus, "but look at this!"

Albus shoved the letter in front of James face. He wasn`t surprised.

"So you made it in?"

"Yeah. So I`m not a muggle after all, am I?"

"I never called you a muggle."

"Yes, you did"

"Prove it."

Albus hated it when he did that. It was just so annoying!

"James, you`re an idiot."

"Stop talking about yourself."

It was a waste of time to argue with him, Albus decided. He wanted to go tell dad, but he was off at Azkaban, being Head Auror, checking on all the guards, which were changed from dementors to humans a couple of weeks ago under Aunt Hermione, the minister of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Albus decided to get some breakfast, so he started walking down the steps. On the way to the kitchen, he looked at the guest rooms. They were occupied.

"Mum!"

"Yes?"

"Is anyone here?"

"Yes, the whole family."

Albus cursed under his breath. Fred and Roxanne were the two most annoying people on earth. They were twins and were both in their 7th year. Fred and Ann were constantly pulling tricks and pranks, and they loved to annoy Albus the most. One time, they bewitched around a 150 snowballs to chase Albus wherever he went. Another time, when the whole family was over for Christmas, one of Albus` presents was a book. He opened it, and for some reason could never put it down. He never got a chance to read who it was from, but the curse was powerful. Albus` dad had to do it when his mom couldn`t.

Other than the twins, the rest of his cousins were okay. They were all in their later years, besides Hugo, who was the same age as Lily. Lily was Albus` younger sister, who was a year younger than him. The only cousin his age was Rose, Aunt Hermione`s daughter. She was already learning 4th year magic.

The only thing Albus though he was good at was Quidditch. He had learned to fly when he was 4, and was now better than anyone in the family, even Uncle Ron. His dad had taught him, and Albus was a fast learner.

His whole family played Quidditch for fun, but only Louis, who was a 5th year and the son of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, was on the Quidditch team as a keeper. Hs brother James also played, and he was the star chaser.

Albus preferred to play as a seeker, but was good every position in general. He had so much practice due to an actual Quidditch field right beside his house. His dad kept all the balls and brooms in the shed. Albus usually played against James and Lily, and usually won.

Eventually, it was late August, and a trip to Diagon Alley was necessary.

"Albus!" yelled his mother.

"What?"

"Come on!"

Albus quickly ran down the stairs. He was very excited to get his wand and all of his other school things. He grabbed some Floo powder from the cabinet above the fireplace. He stepped in, and stated clearly.

"Diagon Alley!"

He landed in a fireplace beside the brickwall. He could never remember what the combination was. Was it 2 to the left and 3 up? Or 3 to the left and 2 up? Luckily, his mom came.

"It`s changed remember? You just have to tap on the corner brick 4 times." Said his mother.

Albus had really bad long-term memory.

"James, take Albus to Madam Malkin`s, okay?"

"Yes, Mum. Come on, Al!"

James walked Albus to Madam Malkin`s Robes For All Occasions. Albus wasn`t very excited though. He wanted to get it over with and go to Ollivander, a good friend of his dad`s. He was a wand maker, but now his son runs the store.

"Hello, dear. Wait one second; I'm helping another Hogwarts student." Said Madam Malkin.

Albus looked over and saw a very pale-skinned boy. His dad, or so it seemed, was standing beside him.

"Hello, I`m Albus Potter, but you can call me Al." Albus held his hand out.

The boy smiled and shook his hand. "I`m Scorpius Malfoy. Are you going-?

His dad hissed at him. James, who was watching the event, pushed Albus behind him.

"Good Morning, ." said James with a deadly calm voice. Albus had never heard him use that tone before.

"Come on Scorpius. We have better things to do with our precious time than this." Said his father. Albus wondered why James was so serious to that man.

Just then, Madam Malkin opened the door.

"Come in!"

Albus stepped inside.

"Now, if you wouldn`t mind, may I take some measurements?"

"Sure."

A measuring tape popped up and started measuring everything, even the distance between the top to the bottom of his thumb. The tape then melted into a piece of paper, leaving a bunch of numbers behind.

"Hmmmm…I`ll be right back with your clothes." Madam Malkin left the room.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"What was up with those Malfoy people?"

"It`s a long story Al. Mum was waiting until you were old enough to hear this."

Albus was really confused. "Hear what?"

"It all starts with our grandparents, on our dad`s side. You see, they were part of the Order of the Phoenix, which was an organization that fought against Voldemort. You know who that is, don`t you?"

"Isn`t it that dark wizard or something?"

"Exactly. Eventually, when they had a baby, our dad, they moved to a house in Godric`s Hollow and used the Fidelius charm to hide themselves against Voldemort. What that is, is basically a charm that hides the people forever, only the secret keeper would have known the location. Grandpa`s secret keeper betrayed them, and Voldemort was able to hunt them down. That night, which was also Halloween, Voldemort broke in too the house. Grandpa tried to hold him off, but he died in the process. Voldemort stampeded upstairs. Dad`s mom made a sacrifice, and in doing so, created the ultimate shield for dad. Sadly, Voldemort killed her, and then moved onto dad, who was then only a year old. He used the killing curse, but somehow, it rebounded, and nearly killed Voldemort, who was forced to flee."

"Wow! So that`s why dad`s so famous."

"That`s not it. In dad`s seventh year, he left school and set out on a hunt to kill Voldemort. In the end, there was a battle at Hogwarts, in which Uncle Fred died, but later, dad killed Voldemort."

Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But what does this have to do with the Malfoy`s?"

"Scorpius` father and grandfather were both death eaters, and servants of Voldemort. Plus, dad and his father were childhood rivals."

"Oh."

Just then, Madam Malkin came in with Albus` clothes. Albus took them ad left with James. Al was still in shock about his dad.

"Let's see, telescope, brass scales, cauldron, we have all of those at home, so we`re off to Flourish and Blotts." Said James.

Albus opened up the letter once more.

_First Years will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_A History of Magic_

_Magical Theory_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_One Thousand Herbs and Fungi_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

At Flourish and Blotts, the employee seemed to know what they were going to ask and gave them a pile or 1st year and second year books. James threw him 10 sickles.

"James, are we going to Ollivander`s next?"

"Yeah."

James led him through to a store.

"Hello." Said a man. Albus guessed he was Ollivander.

Ollivander had Albus tried out loads of different wands, but none of them worked out. Finally, he handed him one.

"Here, try this. 12" and Oakwood with Phoenix feather."

Albus gave it a wave. Loads of bright blue sparks came out.

"Interesting, very interesting." Said Ollivander.

Albus didn`t want to ask what was so interesting.

"Let`s go, Al."

He walked with James back to the fireplace, and they went home.

**So, what do you think of the first chapter? Leave below as a review what you think I should work on and what you want to see next. As always, follow and favorite please. It really motivates me to put story first and mine craft later! J**


End file.
